Harr-Zod
by Clay19
Summary: Peve-Rell is the Queen of Dynali and the creator of the Kyptoian's. Then Peve went exploring other planets for signs of life. Lily-Rell is a decedent of Peve, when her planet was about to be destroyed she gathered her people and left. She then met Zod and they had a child with the help of a crystal. Harr-Zod and Alex are the children of Zod and Lily-Rell.
1. Queen Peve-Rell

What people don't know is that the Kryptonian race was made by one woman and her name was Peve-Rell. Her father was from House of EL and her mother was from the House of Zod, they were married to unite their houses together. She is from the Planet Dynali the people there have the power to fly, Telekinesis, speed, accelerated healing, teleportation, magic, split their bodies into copies, telepath, control plants and pheromones that attract the opposite sex. She took DNA from every family of planet Dynali and used the cloning factory to make clones of the people but she took away the ability to have powers while under the red sun. She then found a planet and named it Krypton. Peve-Rell helped her people make advanced technology to help them and helped build them a cloning factory. The Kryptonians named their sun RAO after their God they believed in. She then had a child with a Dynali, she decided to leave her planet and search the galaxy for knowledge. But before she left she made sure that her husband and child were ready to take over her throne.

But as the years passed the once planet full of life was now a crystallized planet after the last ice age.

Hundreds of thousands of years later on the planet Dynali was going to be destroyed by an asteroid. The King Jor-Rell and his council thought they could destroy the asteroid, but Lily-Rell knew that they couldn't, even if they could it was to close so the parts of the asteroid would kill all life on the planet. So Lily-Rell gathered as many of her people as she could, with every piece of history, plans of their technology and landed on a planet close to Krypton, where her ancestor made this young civilization. She decided to go on the planet to live her life, while blending in with her people. Because she was from Dynali she was smarter than every Kryptonian and with her powers she was advancing up the ranks, but she couldn't go higher because they think women can't be smarter than the men so she was always behind Jor-El. And while not all of Dynali population is in the same league as intelligence a lot of them are very smart.

Dru-Zod or General Zod was very angry because his wife died during child birth and not a day later his son died to. He begged for Jor-El to make a clone of his child, but he wouldn't do it because he said it was too dangerous to use on dead cells. But Zod knew it was because Jor-El didn't want him to have a heir. So Zod needed an heir so he searched a worthy candidate to have his child. He picked Lily a red haired green eyed woman. Because she was smarter than Jor-El, she had a military background and she has helped make better technology. But he couldn't be with her because a couple of days earlier he meet Ursa-Hu-UL and married her. So he made this crystal he then put his DNA into making the crystal shine a blackish-purple color. He then sent the crystal to lily and when lily touched the crystal there was a flash of light and she was knocked unconscious.

When Lily woke up her stomach was huge, she went through her mind to see what happened. She remembered seeing a crystal and then a flash of light and then nothing. She could tell that she was pregnant with twins. There was a flash and she saw two kid's one boy and one girl with the house of Rell and Zod symbols behind them. So now she knew who got her pregnant, but she would make sure that her kids don't turn up like there farther. In a couple of months she gave birth to two beautiful children. When she heard that Zod was having a child with his wife, she knew that he was planning something. Because kryptonians mate for life so why would he have children with another women, that was what bothered her.

Harr-Zod had a vision of krypton being destroyed because of Zod. So he knew that the planet wouldn't survive so he went back into the past on planet Earth so he could set up a company and store knowledge of both of his planets and plans of technology. He then returned to the present to gather technology, crystals and DNA samples of creatures that were on Kryptonian. He then planned to help as many kryptonian's that were not loyal to Zod or Jor-el so they wouldn't destroy his plans. He had Raya a loyal woman, spy on Jor-El to see what he was up to. And he had Aethyr spy on his farther to make sure he didn't know about Krypton exploding. As the years passed lily had several Kryptonian women teach Harr how to please a women sense he was going to have a collective of women. Harr spent time with his future wife Faora and her mother Ursa Hu-Ul-Zod, while also spending time with Kara Zor-El, Alura In-Ze-El and Lara Lor-Van-El.

Nineteen years later Harr-Zod and Alex-zod stood in front of their mother. Lily-Rell was as beautiful nineteen years ago. She had long flowing fiery red hair and green eyes. She stood at a height of 6 feet with long muscular legs and a toned stomach with a hint of muscle. With DD-cup breasts that were firm and round with a round ass and shapely hips. She wore traditional kryptonian white garment attire with a silver bracelet with the House of Rell on it.

Harr-Zod had black hair with his mothers green eyes, stood at a height of 7 feet, broad-shouldered and muscular, his physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. He wore a one piece suit comprised of natural Kryptonian materials bound like chainmail. It has art like pieces on the side that run up the back of the suit, down past the waist and the top half of the legs, and forming a sort of belt across the midriff. A cape attached around the neck that runs down to the ground, of the same color. A large pentagonal chest bears the House Zod and Rell symbol.

He wore a creamy golden color and covers the upper torso area, shoulders, arms and legs leaving room in the joints area for moving capabilities. The suit is designed to be able to fit seamlessly over the top of a Kryptonian Garment with ease. He had a energy lance attached to his back and a kryptonian pistol attached to his hip. An **Energy Lance** is a Kryptonian-weapon manufactured on the planet Krypton. It is a sword based weapon capable of attacking or defending one's self and were used by the Sapphire Guards. A **Kryptonian Pistol **is a Kryptonian direct energy weapon and primary sidearm of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild.

Alex-Zod looked just like her mother with her long fiery red hair but she had dark eyes which she got from her farther. She stood at 6 feet and 3 inches, she had a taunt stomach, long legs, shapely hips, DD-cup that were round and firm, with shapely ass. She wore a kryptonian garment underneath her armor. The armor is a dark grey battle-armor. The armor consists of a grey under suit chain mail like material with heavy duty armor over the torso and arms with spikes down the right side. It features dark grey-black boots. It designed for ultra-flexibility in her advanced fighting-style. It also has a knife on the left side of the belt. She had a kryptonian rifle attached to her back.

"So Harr are you planning on conjuring the planets Almerac and Thanagar today. And if you do what will you do once you have them." Lily-Rell asked her son. Harr turned toward her "yes mother I plan to take control of them so they can't fight us." He said. Alex walked toward her mother and said "And I will be going with him." Lily smiled since they were born Alex would always follow her brother Harr. "Well before you leave you should say goodbye to Faora, Kara, Lara, Alura and Ursa because if you don't they will get upset with you." Lily smiled. Alex laughed, "Yes you should really say goodbye to your soon to be wife." Harr sighed, "Don't worry I will say goodbye toward those beautiful ladies." Lily walked toward her son and hugged him making sure her huge breasts pushed up against his chest, "Bye."Lily said. Harr grinned when he felt her amazing body up against his; he felt his pants getting tighter. "When I get back I will claim what is mine." Harr said lustfully. Alex grinned when she saw what her mother was doing, "Let's go Harr." She said.

Harr grinned when he saw Lara, Alura and Ursa sitting together in their white kryptoian garments. Alura stood at 6 feet, high cheek bone, long blond hair, deep blue eyes, DD-cup breasts that were round and firm. Her long legs stretched for miles with her slim waist, topped off with a round ass. Ursa stood at 6 feet with long dark hair and blue eyes. Her DD-cup breasts that were very supple, a flat stomach with a hint of muscles, long legs with a toned ass. Lara stood at 6 feet with her long blonde flowing hair, with her light brown eyes, DD-cup breasts that were round and supple, her long legs and a shapely ass.

"Ladies what are you talking about over there." Harr asked. They jumped apart and gasped but when they saw Harr-Zod and his sister Alex-Zod they relaxed because they knew he wouldn't hurt them and Alex did whatever her brother said. "Harr we did not expect you. What are you here for Faora." Ursa asked. "No, I will be going on a trip and I will be gone for a couple of weeks. So I came to say goodbye." Harr said. Harr saw that they all frowned when he said that, he grinned. "It's okay I will be back so don't worry about me." They blushed because they were caught. "Where will you be going?" Lara asked. "To a couple of planet's to take control of them, so they don't get plans to attack us." Harr said.

Ursa nodded she knew that these things had to happen. Alura thought it was smart and they could get new resources. Lara was conflicted, she knew that he had to do it, but he would be destroying families making her upset.

Faora stood in her room with her best friend Kara Zoe-El, they have been best friends since they both went to the kryptoian school for magic users where they were taught by Alura-El Kara's mother. "Hey Faora lets practice some magic." Kara said while smiling. Kara loved using her magic. Faora nodded but before they could begin they heard Ursa call for them so they walked down stairs. When Harr saw Faora she stood at 6 feet and 4 inches had shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes. Her breasts were covered by a tight fitting shirt that showed her FF-cup and very round and firm, her long legs were covered by tight pants that showed of her shapely hips and a supple ass. Kara came down right behind Faora she stood at 6 feet and 2 inches with a white tee shirt that showed her F-cup breasts that were nice and firm. Her long legs were covered by tight blue pants that showed her slim waist and athletic ass.

"Harr!" Faora and Kara yelled excitedly, they ran over to him. Faora reached him first by wrapping her strong arms around her soon to be husband, pressing her huge breasts into his muscular chest. Harr grinned when he felt her amazing body pressed up against his. "Faora don't hog him, it's my turn." Kara pouted. When Faora moved Kara jumped into his arms pressing her body and huge breasts into him. "Ladies you two are growing up two beautiful women." Harr said. They grinned because they knew that he felt their assets up against his chest.


	2. Almerac and Thanagar

"So what are you up to?" Faora asked. "Well I'm going on a mission to take over some planets." I tell them, I look at them to see shocked faces, just waiting for them to scream. "WHATTTTTT!" they both scream. 'wow they are loud.' I thought. "Why do you have to go." Faora demanded. "Yeah why?" Kara asked. "Girls the reason why is because I need a army to help me take over and I think they could be a problem to are future." I say.

"I don't want you to go away." Kara cried. I move my hand to wipe away her tears. "I know but I have to." I say. "If your leaving then we are coming with you." Faora said angrily. "Baby you guys can't come because I need you to stay here to make sure nothing goes wrong." I whispered into their ears while hugging them. "Do you understand me." they nodded their head yes. With that me and my sister headed to my ship and left.

Two years passed when Harr and Alex left on a mission to capture two planets. They did succeed making him become King of the planets Almerac and Thanagar. While the Thanagar people were harder to control because they did not want to be under the rule of somebody else. While the Almerac people were easier because once he got Maxima in his bed they fell in line. Because he became their King and he is a Kryptonian. And the Almerac's love the Kryptonian race because they are good soul mates.

He got a hold of several Warworld planets just fell in line because they didn't want to be destroyed. But then some aliens tried to stop them. One of the oldest planets in the universe, Oa serves as the home and headquarters for a race of blue-skinned powerful humanoids who have dubbed themselves the Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians administer the Green Lantern Corps, a group of powerful universal police officers equipped by the Guardians with green-colored power rings along with green lanterns with which to charge the rings.

Upon recruitment, a Green Lantern is expected to uphold certain principles of his/her/its duty. These principles include:

The protection of life and liberty within the assigned sector.

Following the orders of the Guardians without question.

Noninterference with a planet's culture, political structure, or its population's collective will.

Acting within local laws and obeying the local authority within reason (presumably, the Guardians' orders can overrule this when necessary).

Taking no action against anyone or anything until they are proven to be a threat against life and liberty. Avoiding the use of equipment, resources or authority of the Corps for personal gain.

Showing respect for and cooperating with other members of the Corps and the Guardians.

Showing respect for life which includes restraint of force unless there is no reasonable alternative. Giving top priority to the greatest danger in the assigned sector.

Upholding the honor of the Corps.

The Green Lanters tried to stop them from taking over the planets, but they were outside there range so they couldn't interfere. "Finally we get to go home." Alex says to me. I look at her and grin, "Yeah and I can take out Zod and his gang and also Jor-El with the elders." I grin. "My King are you ready?" Maxima asks me. I turn towards my Queen's one a Almerac and other is a Thanagar.

Maxima has long red hair and, wears native revealing deep green clothes. And then there was Shayera has long red hair and green eyes, had a pair of wings growing from her back which allowed her to fly. "Is my army ready to depart, yet." I say. "The Akmerac are ready." Maxima says. "The Thanagar are ready." Shayera says.

I watch as hundreds of ships fly into space to fly around the Warworlds that I was taking with me. Then we went home to Krypton a beautiful planet.

Krypton was located close to Earth, at least in cosmic terms. It was 2.2 million light years from Earth and orbited a red giant star known as Rao. Krypton is roughly Earth sized and was part of Green Lantern sector 2813 (Earth is in sector 2814). Krypton is home to a race of people known as Kryptonians that are similar to humans but are more closely related to Daxamites. Under their red sun, the Kryptonians became a more technologically advanced society.

Zod was a strong believer in the old barbaric ways of Kryptonian society, and believed that his people had become weak and therefore needed to be dictated. So over the years as he grew in power, he gathered loyal disciples and forces that he would use in an attempt to overthrow the Ruling Council and conquer Krypton. When he believed that he had enough forces, Zod mounted an attack on Krypton, beginning a war with the Council.

After the war had been going on for some time, Zod had caused damage to the Council, so they asked Jor-El to create Dax-Ur's Brain InterActive Construct to aid in the war against Zod, using its extensive knowledge to help the Council defeat Zod. However, Zod learned of the creation of Brainiac and was able to corrupt it, making it an ally to him and his disciples.

During this time, Zor-El attempted to kill Jor-El, believing that his brother had stolen Lara from him. After his assassination attempt on Jor-El, he was disgraced as a scientist and became the operator for Kandor's mine. Zod used Zor-El's hatred of Jor-El against Krypton, and Zor-El joined Zod's efforts to take over Krypton.

Since Zod and Faora were unable to conceive children after trying for so long, they decided that, by using genetic engineering, they would create their own ultimate son. Zod and Faora gathered the DNA of the most violent Kryptonian species and fused them all together with their own DNA. They planned to send their "son" to Earth, where he would destroy the population, leaving the planet deserted so that, in case Zod could not rule Krypton, they would rule Earth as a family instead.

Zod gave major roles in the war to his two closest disciples, Aethyr and Nam-Ek, whom he would let make decisions on where their forces should attack. Nam-Ek and Aethyr often conversed with Zor-El, who would tell them of the Council's plans and where would be best to attack and weaken the Council.


End file.
